marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-13122)
, ; formerly , | Relatives = May Parker (aunt) Ben Reilly (clone/"brother") Jessica Drew (clone/"sister") Venom Symbiote (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-13122 | BaseOfOperations = An Apartment in Brooklyn, New York City, New York, as well as the Daily Bugle Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Photographer, adventurer, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = TT Games | First = | Quotation = Like I have time for that. I've got a trigonometry exam tomorrow, my Aunt needs me to pick up a dozen eggs, and I'm drowning in angst! | Speaker = Spider-Man | HistoryText = Universe In Peril On his way to the Daily Bugle, Spider-Man found Iron Man and the Hulk fighting the Sandman. Though he intended to take a subway, he assisted them in taking him down, retrieved the cosmic brick, and was offered a spot in the investigation, which he turned down because he was pressed on time. He later helped Mister Fantastic and Captain America take down Doc Ock in Times Square to get back the same brick only for the Green Goblin to steal it. Spider-Man then went to Oscorp with Hawkeye and Black Widow to get the brick, but failed again. He then left the pair of spies because he was late for a date with his girlfriend. He later went with Iron Man and Thor to Doctor Doom's submarine to fight A.I.M. and M.O.D.O.K., but the submarine sank and Jean Grey had to guide them underwater. Spidey helped Thor and Iron Man take down Magneto. He then teamed up with Storm, Captain America, and Thing to defeat Doctor Doom. Nick Fury had all the heroes and villains team up to stop Galactus from eating the Earth. Spidey was on a team with Thing, Green Goblin and Mystique. Maximum Overload When Loki uses the norn-frost snowballs to gain control over villains in New York City , Spider-Man had to face off against Doctor Octopus and Venom before joining Iron Man and Thor in order to stop Loki's regime over New York's Super-villains. Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 At the Brooklyn Bridge, Spider-Man helps Ms. Marvel and White Tiger fight escaped inmates from the Raft, including Shocker, Mysterio, Vulture, Kraven the Hunter, and Doctor Octopus. After he defeats them he says farewell for now and swings off to Manhattan the sees a white light then When the white light clears, Spider-Man has a run in with Spider-Gwen, who he helps chase after Green Goblin 2099. After he defeats him and Vulture, a group of knights ride through the area, enabling Goblin 2099 to get away. He doesn't appear again untill he is on a mission with Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk in which he has to Klaw through the portal to Wakanda, where they eventually run into Black Panther. (so how he got to wakanda from manhatten is unknown or what he was doing for the time he didn't appear) spiderman then helps and successfully defeat man-ape. He is then sent on a mission Doctor Strange and She-Hulk when they all Arrive at the Sanctum Sanctorum,He then helps Doctor Strange and She-Hulk search for his Book of the Vishanti that he lost as Wong then claims that Doctor Strange should look after his things. He then finds out along with the others that Baron Mordo has the book then spiderman helps dr. Strange and she hulk defeat Baron Mordo,and stop his plan of having Kang the Conqueror bend to the will of Dormammu as well as having Chronopolis be absorbed into the Dark Dimension. Doctor Strange then claims the Book of the Vishanti. Spider-Man then goes on his next mission along with Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk to K'un-Lun and when they arrive there where a mysterious voice states that they can only enter the Cave of the Dragon if they can find the one with the iron fist in the "monochrome" city. Then Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk go to Manhattan Noir where they find Iron Fist. Before he can help them, Iron Fist states that they must help him first as he needs backup because Kingpin has taken control of the area and they must get into Fisk Tower to take him down. He suggests that Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk meet up with Daredevil and Luke Cage who have already made preparations for the sneak attack. He then meets up with his Noir counterpart who helps them on there mission after they defeat Hammerhead, Elktra (Noir) and later Kingpin. iron fist then helps them open the door of K'un-Lun and then spiderman must help the rest of the team deafeat Steel Serpent in which he successfully does. He then sent on another mission in Nueva York, where he finds out that the Alchemax building has been charged up by Electro 2099. After defeating Electro 2099 on the outside of the Alchemax building, Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel enter the building where they run into She-Hulk and Spider-Gwen where they both individually had traced Green Goblin 2099 to Alchemax. Unbeknownst to the others Spider-Man 2099 was in the corner on his web bed listening then described to them what Alchemax does. Green Goblin 2099 speaks on the monitor to them before unleashing some Symbiotes and Symbiote-controlled workers on them. Using the Nexus Shard, Green Goblin 2099 combines the samples of Venom and Carnage to form Carnom. Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, She-Hulk, Spider-Gwen, and Spider-Man 2099 fight Carnom and his second form of Maximum Carnom. When Carnom is defeated, Green Goblin 2099 tries to attack them only to be defeated by Ms. Marvel and webbed up by Spider-Man, Spider-Gwen, and Spider-Man 2099. Ms. Marvel claims the Nexus Shard while Spider-Man 2099 and Spider-Gwen deal with subduing Carnom who is chasing Green Goblin 2099. He is then asked to go to Knowhere with Iron Man and Star-Lord to work to fire the EMP around Kang's Citadel. When that is done, the Nova Corps begin their attack only for Damocles to shoot them down when Kang summons it from outside Chronopolis. Riding the Milano, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Star-Lord make their own entrance on the Damocles and fight their way through Kang's forces in order to get to the bridge. Arriving at the bridge, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Star-Lord confront Kang and attack him only to find that they are attacking a hologram. Upon deactivating Damocles, Kang leaves Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Star-Lord with a parting gift in the form of Korvac. After helping to defeat Korvac, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Star-Lord escape from Damocles before it can crash into the ground. Following Kang's defest, Spider-Man can be seen at the victory party talking to Star-Lord and Gamora while listening to Quill's favorite music tracks. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web-Shooters | Transportation = Spider-Cycle | Weapons = | Notes = * James Arnold Taylor voices Spider-Man in the video game LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Drake Bell voices him in the mini-series LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload. Martin T. Sherman voices him in the video game LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. Ben Diskin voices the character in the mini-series LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled. ** Taylor had previously portrayed the character in the video games Spider-Man: Battle for New York, Spider-Man: Friend or Foe and Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth, Drake Bell was voicing the character in the then-concurrent Ultimate Spider-Man animated series, and Ben Diskin had voiced Spider-Man in the video game Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Питер Паркер (13122) Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Avengers members (Earth-13122)